Just Prime
by SotF
Summary: Another costume change effects the universe to create something that is well, in the words of the character, That's just prime!


**AN:** I am still working on my other fics, but this is an idea that keeps on pounding at my skull. Whenever I try to work on the other ones I keep on encountering Writers block, so this is something that currently is comming through that block. I also acquired a few DvD's for really cheap, so that could be where this one comes from. None of the characters belong to me.

xXx

Two costumes seemed to catch his eye enough to make him consider using more cash than he had been planning on using. The gorilla and the Terminator, his mind already combining them into the perfect thing to be for the night. With a smirk he paid for them with only a slight hesitation, but both costumes were still rather cheap.

It went unnoticed that Andrew had picked up a bug and a generic robot costume with a similar grin.

xXx

Xander smiled as they tried to figure out just who he dressed as, his only hint was a somment about it being Prime, but before he could give another, the spell expanded around them.

xXx

The gorilla glanced around with a confused expression before he smirked, "By the Matrix, where am I?"

"Xander?" the redhead asked him with an even more confused expression as the other just feinted.

"Sorry," the beast responded, "I don't know a Xander, but this place doesn't have the high Energon content, I wonder what's going on?"

"Erm?"

"Optimus Primal," the primate roared, "Maximize!"

xXx

"Waspinator confused," a giant green insect muttered to itself as it flew around through the sky, "Where is Waspinator?"

xXx

The robotic gorilla and the ghost had managed to force the lady into a safer position.

But his sensors sounded an alarm just before he spotted one of the Predacons.

"Don't I ever get a break," he muttered to himself.

xXx

Spike was having a bad day, he'd found a group of happy meals on le...erm...children, and decided to try to have a bite to eat from the nine girls wearing sailor suits and one boy wearing a tux, none of them more than six years old.

Currently he was running from a group of super powered lunatics throwing magical attacks around like crazy.

xXx

"Waspinator no like this," the machine managed to say before weapons fire blasted all around him.

He spotted the Maximal.

"Waspinator, Terrorize!"

It only took him a moment before the wasp robot did his classic spread all over the area after he appeared.

xXx

Across the city, Giles managed to reach Ethans, but before he could do anything, an odd metalic head of some sort crashed through the window, bounced around a bit before knocking the bust off the table and destroying it.

The spell ended with a bang, but with the mixed versions of the spells and changed the two transformers in ways that were unexpected. It modified them, memories of both filling them, adding their human forms as a seperate body with full abilities of their others, memories of the rest of their other "half's" lives remained to their ends.

xXx

Angelus screamed as weapons fire shredded the mansion, both of the transformers ignoring him as Acaltha was destroyed in the process as Xander/Optimus tried to drive off Larry/Waspinator, but something seemed to materialize out of the distorted vortex, an odd Scorpion creature.

"Oh crap!"

"Scorpinok Terrorize!"

A devistating explosion destroyed what was left of the building.

xXx

An inadvertant wish by Cordelia changed the past to have her having dressed as Black Arachnia, leaving a very confused Anyanaka to wonder just what had happened.

xXx

A temporary alliance between the Maximals and Predacons to destroy the mayor, and the building going up in flames, but a spark had appeared and materialized as Dinobot.

xXx

A very annoyed group of transformers laying waste to the Initiative without any problems, Adam being modified before completion, removing the demon parts by the Predacons and creating a new ally.

xXx

Glory fleeing in panic after she discovered that Dawn was given form as a new Maximal.

xXx

The First realizing that even the Bringers and its new vampires couldn't stand up to the battles between the Maximals and Predacons and gives up when the seal disgorges all of the 'Uber Vamps but they are all destroyed without incident in the crossfire between the two forces, but makes a mistake and the Predacons end up joining the Maximals to eliminate the psychotic spirit, perminantly joining forces.

xXx

Wolfram And Hart try to create a weapon to counter this force of good, but end up drawing the Ark to thie dimension, unfortunately, it crushes the building, and the Autobots awaken and become allies with the combined group of Maximals and Predacons, to destroy the Sunnydale Hellmouth, the whole group heads to Cleveland.


End file.
